The Hidden Secret
by neobabyluna
Summary: (COMPLETE)This story is about Ami and Rei and their love. ff slash... obviously. intense language and sex. r n' r please. Disclaimer: I do not own SM or it's characters. only mine
1. The Hidden Secret Intro

The Hidden Secret Intro:  
  
"No!!" I screamed. "No!! It can't be known!! I can't  
  
possibly tell them after all these years."  
  
"But you must if you really want to know if it will  
  
work." said the mysterious man whose face could not be  
  
fully seen.  
  
"But I don't want them to be mad at me!!"  
  
I rolled over and fell off the bed.  
  
"Whew," I thought in my head, "it was all a dream."  
  
I looked at the clock and realized I was late.  
  
"SHIT! I'm late for another Scout meeting! Rei's gonna  
  
kill me!"  
  
I quickly got out of bed, got dressed, took a quick  
  
look in the mirror, and walked out the door. 


	2. The Hidden Secret Part 1

The Hidden Secret Part 1:  
  
"You are unbelievably late! We started the meeting  
  
about forty-five minutes ago!" scolded Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei-chan. I over slept. I didn't realize I would  
  
be that late." I replied.  
  
"Well next time, try to be on time." exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"Yea, it's not like you, Ami-chan, to be late." said  
  
Minako with concern showing very deeply.  
  
"I am fine, thank you, Mina-chan. I have just been  
  
having dreams lately that have been keeping me up in the  
  
middle of the night and making me wake up late from being  
  
tired from the night before. Nothing major, though." I said  
  
trying not to be too obvious that something was wrong.  
  
"Well, what were they about? I mean, they were  
  
obviously very intense to make you stay up." asked Rei.  
  
I wasn't sure if she knew my secret because she was  
  
Rei, of course. Since Rei was a very good physic, she may  
  
have been able to know about what I was. I didn't want any  
  
of them to know. Especially her. She was the one person I  
  
thought wouldn't understand me or my secret.  
  
"Um--- well, it was nothing much. It was just the  
  
usual--- weird thing. Um, a little killing---"  
  
"That's not the answer I expected, Ami." Rei answered.  
  
She knew. It was evident that she knew. She wanted  
  
me to say it. I met those lavender eyes of her and could see  
  
that she knew everything. From last summer in the summer  
  
lake house to last month when I called upon her.  
  
I looked at her, she looked at me. Neither one of us said  
  
anything for a minute. The silence was too much, so I had to  
  
break it.  
  
"Uh *nervous laugh* Rei-chan, I didn't come to the  
  
meeting to get interrogated. All that I really want to share is  
  
that it is kind of extreme. Um, is the meeting to far over for  
  
me to stay because I really must be going now." I got up with  
  
the quickness and left.  
  
After I walked out the door, I closed it, ran, and leaned  
  
against a nearby tree.  
  
*letting out a sigh* In my head, I thought, I can't believe she knows that I am--- what I am. Maybe if I hadn't  
  
have been having dreams about it, she wouldn't know. I'm  
  
surprised Rei didn't tell anyone. I have to make sure that I  
  
don't have anymore dreams about it--- even if I have to stay  
  
up all night!"  
  
After that thought, I ran from behind the tree,  
  
hoping that no one saw me. O, but someone did. It was Rei,  
  
as a matter of fact. The thing I didn't know was Rei was  
  
one, too. She felt she had to make it known to me without  
  
the rest of the group knowing. She decided that she would  
  
come over to my house once night fell and everyone was  
  
gone. 


	3. The Hidden Secret Part 2

The Hidden Secret Part 2:  
  
It was around midnight and I had my fifteenth can of  
  
soda with "extra fizz" in it. Obviously, it was falsely  
  
advertised because I was slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
About 12:15, I was completely out. Thirty minutes later,  
  
I heard a knock on my door.  
  
*drowsily spoken* "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It is Rei." she replied.  
  
Very surprised by her unexpected visit, I opened the  
  
door very carefully, not sure if it could have been a trap or  
  
not. When I saw her face, I immediately knew why she was  
  
here at 12:45 in the morning. She wanted to confront me  
  
about earlier.  
  
"Ami-chan, sorry to wake you up, but do you have a  
  
minute?" she asked.  
  
"Rei-chan, I have to get up in the morning--- I really  
  
don't have time for any more interrogations. So, if you would  
  
just come back tomorrow when I'm nice and refreshed---" I  
  
motioned my hand so that she would get the point. I should  
  
have known by now, just being Rei, she wouldn't listen to  
  
me.  
  
She put her hand on the door so she could push her  
  
way through. When she had enough room, she slid through  
  
the door.  
  
"Ami, please! This is very important!" she replied.  
  
"Fine, but please hurry along quickly." I replied, being  
  
more annoyed than I ever had been at her. I was mad  
  
because she decided to rub it in my face that she knew and I  
  
couldn't do anything to stop her from telling Usagi and the  
  
rest. Boy was I wrong as hell.  
  
"Ami-chan, did you ever wonder why I hated guys?"  
  
"It was not my business."  
  
"That wasn't the question."  
  
*letting out breath* "Of course I have; everyone has. It  
  
seems like after Mamoru and Usagi found out they were  
  
destined to be together, you gave up guys all together."  
  
She looked in my big blue eyes and said, "I did."  
  
I guess the surprise shown in my face because she  
  
started to blush. I could tell she never told anyone about her  
  
secret, either. She was one of me. She wasn't here to  
  
interrogate or anything like that; she came here to confide in  
  
me because we were one of the same. We both were lesbian. 


	4. The Hidden Secret Part 3

The Hidden Secret Part 3:  
  
I don't know how it happened or how it even came to  
  
this point, but the next thing I knew, Rei and I were under  
  
the sheets of my bed--- naked and dripped with sweat.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know a woman could be just as good as  
  
a man with the right stuff." said Rei with a smile.  
  
I nodded. "You should have told me; you would've  
  
experienced this much sooner."  
  
"How long have you been--- you know--- gay?" asked  
  
Rei, still glowing with that same radiant smile.  
  
"Ever since I laid eyes on this girl name Hino Rei. I  
  
knew at that moment that I would want to be with her  
  
forever."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt, Ami?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure how you would take it. Whether  
  
it have been a look of disgust or a look of embarrassment.  
  
Or maybe even a look of hatred. I wasn't sure if you would  
  
hate me or not, Rei, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship  
  
for love. I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want to hurt  
  
you."  
  
"I've always loved you, Ami. Always more than just a  
  
friend. To tell you the truth, I thought you would be  
  
disgusted with me. Until one day when I was doing a fire-  
  
reading. I picked up signs of your happiness and traced it to  
  
the house on the lake. I saw a girl who looked American  
  
eating you out. At that moment, I knew it was ok to tell you  
  
how I felt. I just could never come to terms with it. I could  
  
never grasp the concept that I'm gay."  
  
"Yea, it will turn a few heads, won't it?" I said.  
  
Teasingly, I put my finger in her and felt her breathing  
  
quicken a little. She grabbed my butt and practically begged  
  
me to go deeper. After we finished our passionate activities,  
  
we both fell asleep. She fell asleep before me. I looked down  
  
at her and felt nothing but bliss. She was the woman I loved  
  
and wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Then I felt a bit  
  
more tired as I re-examined everything that happened that  
  
night. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Before I went to  
  
sleep, though, I had to thank the Heavens for blessing me  
  
with something that I have wanted for a long time now. 


	5. The Hidden Secret Part 4

The Hidden Secret Part 4:  
  
We both woke up at the sound of my alarm clock that  
  
rang at exactly 9:30. We went to sleep at four. I thought I  
  
would have been tired from the activities of the night before,  
  
but I was nice and refreshed. About an hour later, we left to  
  
go to the temple. Neither Rei nor I knew that someone was  
  
watching us as we left out of my house. It was my ex-  
  
girlfriend and she still didn't forgive me for breaking up with  
  
her. The truth was the bitch was psycho. She was psycho as  
  
hell.  
  
She was a control-freak. I didn't like that, so I left her  
  
the hell alone. She was fine with the break-up at first, but  
  
when I didn't call or anything, she started stalking me. At  
  
first it wasn't bothersome; I thought it was cute. She would  
  
meet me at places where she never would have found me if  
  
she wasn't stalking. But then she started showing up at  
  
Scout meetings, almost blowing my cover. Then one day, I  
  
had to let her know that she was getting on my nerves. I  
  
think, in a twisted way, she got off on that. Finally, I just  
  
couldn't deal with it anymore--- I got a restraining order  
  
against her. Ever since then, she stalked me on the low.  
  
"Hi, Ami!" said the woman.  
  
"Huh? O, hello Ameshella." (Au-me-shell-a) I replied.  
  
"So, you have a new girlfriend, huh? She's very pretty,  
  
you know. A shame if something was to happen to her---  
  
wouldn't it?" said Ameshella, running her fingers through  
  
Rei's hair.  
  
"Look, Ameshella, you stay the hell away from me and  
  
my girl---" started Ami, but then got interrupted.  
  
"You and Rei-chan go out?!" asked Minako, who  
  
happened to be walking past as the argument started to  
  
erupt.  
  
"Uh--- um--- time to go!" said Rei  
  
Rei grabbed both Minako and I and started walking  
  
toward the temple, which they were a few blocks away. As  
  
soon as they walked in, they went into Rei's room and talked.  
  
"Mina, you can't tell anyone. No one can know about  
  
our secret." pleaded Rei.  
  
"So, is this what you've been having dreams about,  
  
Ami-chan and Rei, you knew?" asked Minako.  
  
Simultaneously, they both answered, "Yes."  
  
"Wow," said Minako, "I only thought you didn't want to  
  
tell us because you may have had a cutie in your dream and  
  
you were kind of embarrassed. If I had known that, I  
  
wouldn't have been trying to hook you up with that cute guy  
  
next door to you."  
  
Both I and Rei started laughing. Suddenly, we heard a  
  
knock on the temple door so we knew Usagi and Makoto was  
  
there. Rei, Minako, and I rushed out of the room to make it  
  
seem like there was nothing in particular going on.  
  
"Hey Mina-chan, Rei-chan, and Ami-chan! What were  
  
you guys doing in the room?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Uh, we were just discussing something we saw outside.  
  
It was nothing major. Anyway, let's get this meeting started."  
  
replied Rei moving things along so that they would never  
  
know what was said in her room.  
  
After the meeting was over, me and Rei went to the  
  
supermarket so that Makoto could make a big dinner with  
  
all of our help. Makoto and Usagi didn't believe our story  
  
one bit, so they decided to follow us. 


	6. Author's note

Author's note: 5/20/03  
  
Well boobies, I have, at least, six stories to finish up, so here's what I'm going to do:  
  
Monday: Diamonds and Pearls  
  
Tuesday: Egyptian Princess  
  
Wednesday: The Hidden Secret  
  
Thursday: Agent M  
  
Friday: The Best Sex is Angry Sex  
  
Whenever: Moonlight Cruise  
  
So, there you have it! Hopefully, I can finish all these stories within--- oh, say, two weeks. So no new stories, if you guys can handle that. But don't worry; when I come back with a new story, I'll come back stronger than ever. Until then, UNO~  
  
~BaBy LuNa~ 


	7. The Hidden Secret Part 5

The Hidden Secret Part 5:  
  
As soon as we were out of eye site of the temple, I grabbed Rei's hand to stop her.  
  
"Rei-chan, I am so sorry. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ami, listen to me. I love you and we will get through this. Don't even worry about it."  
  
She smiled at me but her smile went down to a smirk. "We do have to tell the rest of the girls.  
  
What if this psycho-chick tries to get to Usagi, Makoto, or Minako?"  
  
"I know, but I just don't know how."  
  
As soon as our lips touched, we heard two gasps behind us. We pulled back and saw  
  
Usagi and Makoto looking at us as if we had six heads and eighteen eyes. Knowing me, my  
  
entire face turned red and I looked to Rei for the words that I so badly needed at that point. She  
  
looked at me and that one look told me that she was with me, but I was basically on my own with  
  
telling them. With all eyes on me, I cracked under pressure. I ran and ran until I felt my lungs  
  
would collapse. I ran until my head started spinning and my breath ragged through my body as it  
  
hurt to breathe.  
  
I came tumbling to me knees, gasping for breath that just wouldn't come. Suddenly, my  
  
eyes widened and everything went black as I felt something big and sharp penetrate through my  
  
side. 


	8. The Hidden Secret Part 6

The Hidden Secret Part 6:  
  
I'm not exactly sure how long I was unconscious, but I woke up with electricity going  
  
through my body, sting every inch of me. I screamed as I saw Ameshella sending more electrical  
  
waves through my body.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed at me. "Did you think you would get away from me?  
  
Did you think you could run far enough away from me? Well guess what, bitch," she grabbed  
  
my hair so that she could look into my eyes, "you'll never get away from me!"  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... CLIFF HANGER!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA 


	9. The Hidden Secret Part 7: The Final Chap...

The Hidden Secret Part 7: The Final Chapter  
  
"Luna, Artemis--- go that way, Usa and Endymion--- go that way, and Mina and Makoto,  
  
you two go that way." Rei said to them when they all got to the spot where I started running.  
  
"Rei, where will you go?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm going to find the heart of the problem. Everyone, move out!"  
  
Everyone split up to go look for me. I wasn't sure where the hell I was, so I wasn't sure  
  
that they would find me.  
  
Rei back to the temple and went to her sacred fire. She dug deep within herself and her  
  
me crying out to her. I wasn't actually screaming her name because Ameshella taped my mouth  
  
up. I was telepathically telling her that we were in some kind of cave. She asked me to recognize  
  
anything. I told her it kind of looked like Benishuto Shrine. She told me that she loved me and  
  
that the scouts would be there in no time.  
  
Throughout the rest of time before the girls came to rescue me, Ameshella tortured me  
  
sexually. She used dildos and vibrators and things I didn't even know because she blindfolded  
  
me.  
  
"Usa, Mina, and Makoto, Ami-chan is in the Benishuto Shrine. I think we're up against  
  
something evil, so transform."  
  
"Be right there!" Usagi, Minako, and Makoto said in unison.  
  
Even though I had no feelings for Ameshella, the pleasure she was giving me made me  
  
cum at least five times. By the sixth time, I heard a loud crash. Ameshella locked the doors and  
  
window, which forced the scouts to come through the roof.  
  
"What the--- oh no, not you Sailor Scouts!" Ameshella yelled, pulling whatever she had  
  
in me out of me.  
  
"How dare you take Ami when she was vulnerable! You need to leave her the hell  
  
alone!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt electricity go through my body and I guess through everyone else's  
  
bodies because I wasn't the only one screaming. Sailor Venus high-kicked Ameshella and untied  
  
my hands. I quickly took the blindfold off and found my Sailor Scout pen next to my skirt on the  
  
floor and remember the gash in my side. Suddenly, I felt nothing but pain as Ameshella plunged  
  
her fingers in my wound and sent electric vibes throughout my body. I tried calling into my  
  
Sailor Scout form, but she poured more electricity through me so I wasn't able to even breathe.  
  
As I was gasping for air, she got me in a headlock. The more the scouts would fight, the more  
  
electric waves she would send through me.  
  
"Mars fireballs--- ignite!"  
  
As Ameshella felt herself being lit on fire, let me go. I fell on the floor, grabbing my side  
  
and reaching for my Mercury pen that fell out my hand the more electricity shot through my  
  
body. After I transformed, I saw Sailor Mars and Ameshella going head to head. I called my  
  
bubbles to kind of distract Ameshella. For some reason, Ameshella was still able to see through  
  
my bubbles and she called her power to her greatest abilities. I knew if I didn't do something,  
  
Sailor Mars would be in for it. I did the only thing I could think of---  
  
As soon as she was about to pour out her power, I jumped in front and let all of the  
  
electricity absorb into my body. Everyone, including Ameshella, looked shocked as anything to  
  
see me jump in the way, sacrificing myself for the sake of my lover.  
  
"Ami, NO!!!" Rei screamed as she rushed for me.  
  
"No--- it wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Ameshella cried. "I wanted Ami for  
  
myself so I wanted to get rid of you."  
  
I died instantly--- I didn't even get say goodbye to the one love of my life. Rei, as mad as  
  
she was, called all of her fire power and burned Ameshella to a crisp. Everyone cried over me,  
  
especially Rei. She was a mess. I guess I should have told everyone earlier about my hidden  
  
secret--- maybe none of this would have happened. 


End file.
